Meine Sunde
by Tired Ambitions
Summary: It's unforgivable to give into the seven sins. Kurt has sadly given into most. There is one left remaining. He tries to fight Lust, but does he really need to? OxK
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic, so be nice. There are translations on the bottom of the page. Thanx for reading.**

**Meine Sünde**

Lightning crashed through the sky as a bitter rain poured down the pain of the school. It was a chilling night, one that bit at flesh and nipped noses. The rain didn't help the cold weather either. It only froze bystanders more.

The children in the school had been put to bed hours ago. The night was young and cast a deathly shadow upon the school. Random students and teachers awoke amidst the night and walked about the school. One could hear small feet prodding aimlessly throughout the house. The floor creaked involuntarily beneath their weight. In this school, however, it was normal to find people awake at early times of night.

In this school, the teachers, and many students had a lot to worry about, maybe too much. The principal had recently passed away in a queer mishappening. Scott Summers, a teacher in the school, and Dr. Jean Gray, had also passed in the same turn of events. The school had moved on with Ororo leading the way, but scars were still left from the engagement. Nobody had healed enough to speak of the deeds yet, not even Logan. Oddly enough he had stayed behind at the school. Most children, including Rouge, had expected him to leave right after the funerals.

One person, had however accepted the misgivings and had propped himself by the tombstones in sullied prayer. He murmured in a soothing manner, almost in an alluring tone, slowly from his navy lips. It was hard to understand through his heavy German accent. But one could tell he was in prayer by his deepened dramatic voice. He had positioned himself in front of the tombstones in a kneeling stance. His blue tortoise-like hands were clasped together and his head was bend down slightly. He shivered involuntarily through the prayer; the rain obviously had gotten through he down jacket and probably was seeping through the rest of his tattered garments.

"Unser Vater der Kunst im Himmel," He stuttered as the lightning began crashing harder. "geheiligt seien Sie Ihr Name, ihr Königreich kommt, ihr Wille wird gemacht…"

_Our Father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done…_

His voice was shivering and he flinched taking a quick glance at the sky, thinking to himself that this would be the final prayer of the night. The thunder and lightning became more apparent as the sky grew darker and the lightning, brighter.

"Auf der Erde, wie es im Himmel ist, geben Sie uns den Aufenthalt von unserem täglichen Brot und vergibt uns von truspasses, wie wir jene vergeben, der trusspass gegen uns…"

_On earth as it is in heaven, give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us…_

He clutched the cross around his neck in his trembling hand as he came to the next verse. It was the most vital verse in the prayer to him, the most personal. Temptation, he feared was after him once again. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to wash the sin from his mutant bones.

"Please Vater." He murmured through clenched fangs. "Deliver me."

He unsteadily began murmuring the last of the prayer…slowly, to drive the demons from him. "und führen Sie uns nicht in Versuchung und befreien Sie uns dafür von Bösem Ihr ist ewig und je das Königreich."

_And lead us not into TEMPTATION, but deliver us from EVIL, for thine is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever and ever._

He opened his amber eyes as he shouted. "AMEN!"

The thunder roared loader through the shouts. He quickly glanced up, shaking from fear and cold. Then, almost automatically, he closed his eyes in concentration. Once he opened them, he found himself under the back porch of the school; gray smoke had already dissipated from around him. His fangs shivered as he gently tried to "dust" the rain from his coat. He brushed the water and shook his body, trying frantically to obtain warmth. He shook himself one last time, before residing for the night. He glanced in the house and closed his eyes again in deep contemplation. In a matter of seconds he was inside, dripping onto the hardwood floor.

He agilely ran up the stairs, not even making the smallest sound. His limp body slithered through the hallways running quickly past dorms in complete silence. It wouldn't have mattered however, he considered, after reaching his door, half the children were probably awake from the storm.

Storm…Kurt closed his amber eyes forcefully, already regretting thinking of her. It was odd though, he wondered, that it was so turbulent outside. It had been raining all week, storm after storm, the one more violent then the last.

Kurt shook the ideas from his head and quickly opened the door to his dorm. He pulled his wet overcoat from his body and laid it on a hanger in the closet. He peeled the rest of his clothes off, gently outlining all his fine markings. He gently traced over his symbols, remembering each.

He traced over one symbol on his left upper arm and winced. Thoughts of envy, wrath, and greed filled his mind as he traced over the marking, three of the seven sins. He remembered each one, so perfectly. Striker hadn't erased everything from his memories. Although, he wish he had. He had been found by a kind lady. Kurt couldn't exactly remember her name or her appearance; his vision was fuzzy, blurry, almost opaque. He remembered the woman's daughter though.

Amanda was her name he decided, pulling her memory from his mind. She was beautiful, fun, and vivid. Kurt traced the mark in a trance almost, experiencing his adventures with Amanda in the circus one last time. He saw them playing on the high wire and picking fun at the elephants.

But soon, the fun images faded, Kurt closed his eyes sulkily, as he remembered Amanda's boyfriend. Kurt grasped his chest, as he felt a pierce of sorrow strike it. He had fallen love with Amanda, despite the fact that they were stepbrother and sister and mutant and human. The idea to him now seemed foolish, but then, he had truly and deeply loved her. When he had seen her with another man, sinful, horrible thoughts had filled his head.

Envy had come first of course, then wrath, and finally greed. They all seemed to come hand and hand in this situation. Kurt hissed in pain as he realized his was digging his nails into the symbols. He pulled away from the scar, breathing heavily.

"Deliver me." He murmured, closing his eyes as he clutched his cross to his chest.

He quickly pulled on his boxers and a white shirt, trying to ignore his other signs of sloth, gluttony, and pride. It was still raining, harder that ever. Kurt glanced out the window, noticing the huge, gray sullen clouds across the hidden sky.

"Sie ist sour?** (1)** " He asked himself in wonder, as he turned and quickly wrapped himself in a robe.

Kurt quickly lied down and closed his eyes, trying desperately to ignore the pounding rain against the window pain. He would not give in to the final sin. He had the others and that was enough. He couldn't afford Lust, anything but lust.

**That is the beginning. Tell me wut you think. It gets better later so check back soon. **

**(1) She is angry?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all who reviewed and all who read. I hope this chapter will be a little more interesting than the last for you. I forgot however to state this before I started the book. **

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I probably ever own X-men or any related characters.

**Warning: RATED M for MATURE. This story is rated M for sexual content. Children should not be reading this material.**

**TRANSLATIONS ARE ON THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!**

Part Two:

Ororo trembled beneath her beddings. She murmured quietly to herself as another bolt of lightning filled the sky. The light filled her room for no more than two seconds, revealing her tear-stained face and her cold, chapped lips.

"H-how c-c-could I-?" she stuttered quietly to herself. "I d-didn-n't s-save them."

She sat up in her bed, crouched in a fetal position. Her knees were pulled tightly to her chest and her limbs clung around her knees frantically. Her lank arms shrouded her head, as she rested it on her knees and her ashen hair was madly flown in whichever direction.

She trembled as sobs racked her frail, trembling body. As her sobs grew louder, so did the thunder. The lightning streaked across the sky, brightening the horrid night.

"Oh professor." Ororo murmured subconsciously. "I can't do this without you. I'm not strong enough."

It was almost impossible to run a school by yourself. Ororo had found it extremely difficult to find teachers. Logan had offered to help, but then renounced the idea realizing she only needed teachers. Logan didn't like children and teaching them would be hard for him. Ororo didn't want to burden anybody with HER problems anyway.

It was hard though; she couldn't deny that she hated it however. She had always been fond of teaching, but it was just queer to sit at HIS desk and work and talk and act like HIM. It made her sad and she could tell, despite their happy expressions, that it made the children upset as well.

She couldn't let them realize, however that she herself was down as well. She had to lead the school with a confident grin on her face and a cheerful demeanor. She couldn't afford to sob and cry like this in front of them. Ororo wouldn't do that to the children, not after what they had been through.

Her breathing started to slow and relax as she thought of such things. The rain began to slow slightly. She closed her eyes in relief, thinking of her one assistant in this situation.

Kurt had offered to teach the children German as a foreign language, seeing as he was fluent in it. Ororo had been so relieved to find such a willing participant. Kurt was good with children, despite his shy presence. He was kind and smart and extremely thoughtful.

Ororo found herself leaving the office just to drop into one of his classes lately. She just wanted to watch him with the children. Sometimes he would get overexcited with them and tell them extravagant stories about him in the circus. The children seemed to enjoy them, always laughing at his cheerful manner. Ororo would always notice how his tail would sway violently as the stories progressed, as if it had a mind of its own.

Ororo had always enjoyed Kurt's company, sometimes too much. She would laugh at his childish jokes and exaggerated stores. She had found herself touching his knee at times. It seemed though that Kurt hadn't noticed the intimate touch. She couldn't however understand his forgiveness towards humans, but she found it chivalric that he wouldn't hate them as she did.

Ororo hated herself for that. She couldn't help it though; humans were evil. Nothing anybody could say or do would make her change her ideals. It was amazing to her that Kurt could even think of humans in a positive manner, considering all that Striker had done to him.

Ororo closed her eyes, and gently touched her stomach, searching for the scar. She smirked grimly finding it right below her left breast. She traced it in deep concentration. She had no idea how it had happened, but she knew when she got it. Ororo had forgotten most of the accident.

Every now and then pieces, or tidbits would reoccur to her in sleep. She would see her mother strap her into her seatbelt, murmuring calm, soothing words. Her father would squeeze her left hand and then the lights would flicker off.

Ororo gently touched her cheek realizing the tears had reappeared. She frowned gloomily and laid her head in her knees again. She could feel the sobs begin to grow louder again and the storm outside grew stronger along with her.

Kurt turned over in agitation, as the storm started to grow more violent once again.

"Such strange weather." He mumbled to himself, as he sat up in bed. "One minute it is just a brisk rain, the next."

He glanced out the window as a streak of lightning cracked fiercely in the midnight sky. Kurt closed his eyes, in prayer, as he got up from his bed. He could no longer ignore the sobs and cries. He knew storm could cause stormy weather, but this was insane.

Kurt walked down the corridor to her room and stopped. His hand gently slid down the door as he touched the mahogany frame. Instinctively, he leaned against the pane, listening intensively for movement. Kurt closed his eyes in deep concentration, as he heard her sniffles and odd murmurs to herself.

He then closed his amber eyes, and clasped his cross.

"_Lead us not into temptation." _He said quietly through his fangs.

Kurt quickly grasped the doorknob and turned it silently, noticing her sobs had dissipated.

"Yes?" He heard from inside the room.

Ororo's voice sounded professional and distinguished. She straightened herself in the bed in light of good posture. She quickly flattened her hair, noticing what a mess had become of it.

"Es ist mir, leibchen **(1)** ." Kurt murmured as he entered the room.

Ororo smiled saying. "I thought it was."

Kurt grinned at her calm demeanor. She was so brave, taking on the school by herself. She had always been the type to take on such a project. He couldn't be the one to break her spirit and tell her to calm down.

"I couldn't sleep." He laughed uneasily, tugging shyly at the tie in his robe.

Ororo stared at him and nodded in understanding. "Neither could I."

She quickly walked over to her bureau and bent over in one drawer, looking conspicuously for something. She rattled aimlessly through what seemed like a junk drawer.

Kurt watched her intensively, noticing her soft limbs move agilely through the drawer. He gulped, concentrating on the neck of her satin nightgown. All he could watch was her plump breasts pressed against the silk. He could see some material of her black bra as well.

She finally stood up however, before Kurt had embarrassed himself. Ororo smiled brightly and held up a deck of cards.

"Wanna play old maid?" She asked in childish laughter.

Kurt blankly complied, cursing himself for almost giving into sin.

After Ororo was done explaining the rules, the room was suddenly quiet. The game progressed monotonously with the constant stares and long eye contacts. Ororo finally was the victor in the end.

"Wow we passed an hour." She laughed turning toward Kurt.

Kurt nodded and glanced out the window, noticing the storm had passed.

"Look, leibchen." He laughed, almost bitterly. "The storm has faded."

Ororo glanced to her window almost in pain. She hadn't realized the rainstorm was that aggressive.

"Yes, it appears it has stopped." She stated somberly.

Kurt nodded and stood up. "I suppose this is where I take my leave liebchen. I have a class in the morn.."

Kurt halted his words as Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breathing had grown ragged and frightened. Kurt glanced over at the window quickly, noticing a drizzle had already begun.

"Please, don't leave." She pleaded in his chest. "Don't Kurt, please."

Kurt opened his mouth, almost in a groan, feeling her plaint body molded with his. He controlled it by pulling her away, gently. He held her lightly and smiled genuinely, as he brushed a single tear from her eye.

"Don't cry." He whispered in her left ear. "Is alright."

Storm nodded and pulled her head to his shoulder in another embrace.

"I'm scared…I c-can't do it." She gasped between sobs while clinging onto the collar of Kurt's shirt.

"You can do anything, meine liebchen." Kurt murmured, while brushing through her ashen locks. "You can get through this."

Kurt soothingly began to trace circles along Ororo's back. Ororo's breathing became shallow and calm as he did so. She closed her eyes, feeling an odd sensation billowing in her abdomen. She felt warm and safe. He had given her more comfort than anyone had ever in her life.

Ororo could feel her insides twinge with excitement as he traced outlines along her back. She could feel his face burry in her ashen hair and calmingly murmur something in German.

"Kurt." She murmured, as he lulled to her. "Thank you."

Kurt gulped, feeling his insides churn dangerously. If he stayed any longer he would do something sinful. He could feel his mind protest as his hands rubbed Ororo's spine gently. His senses were heightened as he smelled her hair and pulled her plaint body closer to his.

Then he heard a small word of thanks from her, realizing that he hadn't done those things simply for her, but for him as well. It was guilt that came over him now. He couldn't sully her or even think of it. It would dishonor the lord and her. He couldn't afford that.

Kurt quickly grasped her shoulders and pulled her away from him to face her eyes. Ororo looked up at him, her mahogany eyes glinted with almost displeasure at being pulled away. Kurt ignored the look in her eyes, thinking he was dreaming.

"Meine liebchen **(2) **.." He began, watching her eyes, sullen. "I really think I should be going."

Ororo shook her head frantically and pulled herself away from his grasp, leaning into his left ear. "But I NEED you."

Kurt's amber eyes widened at the remark. He could feel his heartbeat begin to pump access blood as she hummed the words. His urges had grown stronger and it seemed his clothes were getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Please…" She panted, situating herself between his legs on the bed. "Stay."

Kurt swallowed in disbelief. She looked so beautiful there with her silk nightgown, clinging to her pliant body. Her chest grazed against his ever so slightly. Her lips parted faintly as she panted the words "please", "stay", "don't go". Kurt watched her eyes gaze over him, as she gently pushed him down into the bedding.

He didn't move rather than watch her eyes dart about him, with a passion and longing that he, himself, harbored.

"Kurt," She asked, as she lied atop his chest. Kurt couldn't help but notice how her russet breasts pressed against him. "Will you do this for me?"

Kurt blinked in disbelief wondering vaguely if he was dreaming. Ororo couldn't possibly be attracted to him, an ugly gargoyle. Perhaps this was a joke or a test?

He gulped and quickly murmured, noticing her ragged breath against his neck. "I don't know what you want me to d-."

Ororo had grown impatient; apparently she'd have to show him what she meant. She smiled noticing the pure bliss in Kurt's eyes, as she reached her hand between them and clasped her fingers gracefully around his length. He was already slightly aroused. Ororo could feel herself grow excited, as she felt him grow harder in her hand. Kurt threw his head back against the pillow groaning in pleasure through his fangs.

"Please," Ororo murmured, letting go of his erection. "Do this for me."

She watched vaguely as Kurt recovered from the pleasure. He looked up dizzily at her and quickly clasped her face, pulling it down to his own in a gracious kiss. His lips were light and feathery, Ororo could feel her insides melt as he pulled away quickly for breath and graze his lips over hers again moments later.

The next kiss was fiery and passionate. Ororo moaned appreciatively as Kurt entered her mouth massaging her own tongue. His hands were fast, grazing and moving all along her body, desperately. His tongue was soothing and explored ravenously, soaking in every ounce of pleasure.

He pulled away moments later smirking mischievously at Ororo's awestruck face. She glanced down at him and grasped his lavender locks, pulling his face close to hers. She tried to speak, but couldn't hear herself say anything except. "Kiss..good."

Kurt grinned and leaning in closer, wrapping his arms around her, as he began unbuttoning her nightdress from the back. Ororo simultaneously began pulling at his robe, sliding it off him in a matter of seconds. She admired his loose muscle arms and chest. She touched it appreciatively, exploring it. She rested her small hand on his chest, feeling almost instantly a heartbeat. She blushed, realizing it was spasmodic and fast.

Ororo moaned in appreciation as Kurt gently touched her back, as the buttons became loose. His hands were rough, but his movements were hallowed by a sweet tenderness that Ororo admired in him. She loved him, as he touched her. She wanted more and more. However, Kurt was quickly finished, almost too fast.

She shivered feeling her nightgown trickle off her chest slightly and bundle in the front. Ororo whimpered faintly as Kurt wrapped his arms around her whispering soothingly in her ear. Something had come over him. Kurt could feel his insides boil at every small touch. She was soft and hot. Her skin was almost as soft and fragile as the nightgown that held her. Sweat had started streaking across her body, making her slick and more favorable to touch. She was beautiful and she wanted him to satisfy her.

"Sie sind schon** (3)** ." He mumbled huskily over and over again, as he rolled her onto the bedding below him. She was still slightly in her nightgown. It hung loosely over her lank body.

Ororo could feel her need growing in her desperately. She moaned in appreciation when she was placed on the mattress him above her. Her core began to ache with anticipation.

"Kurt." Ororo whimpered, as he leaned down and nipped at the exposed flesh of her neck. "Please."

Her legs began to separate almost instantly. She could feel his weight covering her. The contact made her skin burn passionately. She entangled her lank legs around his waist and swayed her hips suggestively. When Kurt remained at her neck, she collided her hips into his spasmodically, receiving a large moan from her partner.

She could simply feel that his length was hard through his boxers. It was amazing to think that he could hold back such torture.

Kurt closed his eyes drearily, feeling Ororo's heat against his. He let out moan after moan of desperation, as their hips merged together. He couldn't do it though, not yet. He had to pleasure Ororo as much as possible beforehand.

**Thank you for reading and please now be kind and REVIEW!You cannot understand how important feedbackis for the author. Next chapter will be up soon. **

**Translations:  
****(1) It is me, cute one.  
(2) My cute one...  
(3) You are beautiful**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you I suppose for the reviews I've recieved. It just seems however with about 200 hits per chapter there would be more. Well here is the next chapter in this never-ending lemon. There will be a final chapter after this one.

* * *

**

It was dark in the small room. The night had grown calm and the hallways were clear in the school. Ororo panted, moaning as Kurt lapped at her neck. His fangs gently caressed each inch of skin. However this was not the passion Ororo wanted right now.

Kurt was ignoring her core. She quickly grasped his lavender locks firmly in her hands, to stop him. Kurt hissed through his fangs at the slight pain and glanced up at her mahogany eyes.

Ororo searched for her voice, but once again couldn't find it. Instead she took Kurt's hand in her own, and glided it down between her legs. Kurt could feel his pulse rise, as he gently grazed over the core. Ororo groaned into his neck.

Kurt watched her with his amber eyes, noticing the excitement, as he passed across her heat. She was warm, almost too warm. He gulped, pulling away, noticing the light moisture coating his fingers. Ororo hazily looked up at him and swayed, as if drunken by the contact.

Shortly after, seeing Ororo recovered. Kurt grinned, watching her eyes on him as he quickly lapped the substance on his fingertips. She tasted good, sweet, yet bitter, sour and tangy. She watched him intensively, noticing the quick flicks of his tongue along his indigo fingertips.

She smiled quickly overtaken by need. Ororo quickly grabbed his hand, one finger remaining coated with her essence. She smiled, watching Kurt's curious expression, his eyes widened, as she took the whole finger into her mouth. She sucked lightly on it, giving Kurt shivers down his spine. She then started sucking harder, taking more of the extension into his mouth. Her tongue flicked violently around the succulent treat.

Kurt watched in shock, feeling his groin grow harder in his boxers. His tail swished back and forth, excitedly, as it did when he talked about the circus. Ororo smiled at his gaping face and pulled away, licking her lips suggestively.

She leaned over, suddenly finding some words, murmuring in a slow drawl. "Fill me."

Kurt smirked at the small demand, wanting to give into it so painfully. He swallowed the urge down however one last time. He had to make her feel better first, her need before his.

Kurt gently touched Ororo's russet cheek and murmured, as she gasped for him. "Let me pleasure you."

She watched him, as he pulled the rest of her nightgown from her body. She shivered involuntarily, feeling the frigid air bite at her skin. Her sweat that had once cooled her was now working against her.

However that wasn't what she was concentrating on at the moment. She gasped, seeing Kurt scrutinize her body. His amber eyes scanned over her russet body. They glanced at ever curve, but suddenly stopped at her upper left.

Ororo watched in dismay, as Kurt cocked his head to the side. She knew instantly that he had found a flaw. She instinctively covered herself, shrouding her bare skin from his confused eyes.

Kurt had found her beautiful, her tight thighs and creamy abdomen, her ashen locks, draping down her toned back, her plump breasts, straining against the material of her ebony bra. But he quickly noticed a scar. It was faint, obviously from long ago. He stared at it, apparently, too long.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding displeased, as she pulled away, looking down in the sheets.

"I'm not perfect." Ororo murmured, her eyes, glistening with soft tears.

Kurt shook his head, as he gingerly wiped a small tear from her left eye. He watched it trickle down the side of his hand, as he pulled away. He looked up at her his amber eyes gazing deeply into hers.

Guilt seemed to fill him as he stared at her. Maybe he shouldn't have even cared about the scar. He should've known not to look at it. But Kurt didn't exactly care about it. He was just curious at how she'd gotten it. It was more concern for her than it was hatred. He had to say something, something to make the crying stop. He hated himself for causing her tears.

"I wish I was half as perfect as you are." He mumbled, almost too quiet to hear. "If only I could be as brave, as kind…"

Ororo looked up at him, as he stuttered the words, amazed as he prattled on. Her mahogany eyes gazed over him, noticing his arms snake around her to pull him close. Ororo felt warm suddenly, she would feel his arms wrap protectively around her, encasing her in his chest. She whimpered in thanks, as he began stroking her back as he did before. Ororo kissed his neck lightly; as she felt his hands massage her.

"You, know." Kurt finally stated, after a few moments of silence. "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life."

Ororo looked up at him smiling. She watched as the rims of his mouth curved upward as well, into an impish grin.

"It's from an accident…" She began randomly, gently wrapping her arms around his neck. "My parents died in it and I was left to survive."

Kurt nodded; his grin had faded into a somber expression. So that was what it was from.

"I'm sorry." He gulped, realizing how painful that must've been.

Ororo shook her head and laughed bitterly.

"I barely remember anyway." She murmured, leaning into him. "I just don't want to be alone again."

Kurt nodded, leaning down, centimeters away from her lips. His breathing was ragged, and fanned over Ororo's face. She watched as his amber eyes darted across her face.

"You will never be alone." He stated, taking her lips.

Ororo moaned into his lips, feeling his hand trace her spine. His tongue took this chance to dart inside her, once again exploring and caressing her own paralyzed tongue. Ororo could feel Kurt's soft hands become more frantic and full of desire. They were rougher and harder, yet they still carried a sense of lightness to them.

Finally Kurt pulled away, breathing heavily. They both stared at one another, watching as the one caught the other's breath.

"I will always be with you." Kurt whispered, while lightly pushing her back into the bedding.

Ororo smiled, nodding, feeling a sense of protection and comfort about her. She quickly grasped the hem of Kurt's white shirt and pulled it over his head. She laughed, watching him fuss with it slightly, as she pulled it from him.

She stared at him, gently tracing over a few angelic symbols. She was enticed by him. Kurt wasn't exactly the best looking man, but something about him made Ororo's heat enticed.

Ororo reached over, almost like a child touches a new dog. She did it cautiously and when she made contact, she threw her whole self into him. He groaned, feeling her body form against his.

Ororo gently kissed his chest, touching his abdomen and making her way downward. Kurt shook his head in pure bliss as he fell into the bedding. He couldn't move, almost as if he were paralyzed.

His eyes darted down to Ororo who had straddled herself between his legs. She smiled, waving childishly back at him, a playful grin across her face.

"Let's get busy." She laughed, thinking to herself, as she leaned down for another kiss.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review! It means so much to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait, but here it is the LAST chapter. Please leave plenty of reviews for me!**

Ororo watched Kurt's amber eyes intensively as she touched the hem of his pants. He closed them, his breathing becoming more apparent in the quiet room. Ororo smiled, seeing his hard member through the pants.

"I never imagined you would get so excited, Kurt." She laughed, seductively, her nimble fingers working with the button of his pants.

Kurt groaned in pleasure and cursed to himself in agitation, thinking that he was supposed to pleasure her first. But as her low voice murmured such words, he could feel himself grow hungry for her touch. He anticipated her movements, biting his lip, as she gently pulled his trousers past his knees. He gasped feeling the cool air gently brush over his bare member. He glanced up noticing Ororo's ravenous gaze.

It washed over him; her warm breath caressed his heated skin, making his insides tense. He had never been touched this way. It started to occur to him what was expected of him.

Ororo gazed intensively at Kurt's hard shaft. He was so aroused, so utterly ready for her. She smirked, musingly gently spreading his legs apart. Her hands, tenderly stroked his inner thighs, softly. The movements were slow at first, but gradually grew faster and more vigorous. Kurt groaned louder, his hips started rising off the bed. Curse his inexperience.

Ororo laughed, licking her lips seductively. She hadn't even touched his most sensitive skin yet. Seeing Kurt squirm under her, made she grow increasingly wet in her lower region.

She still, however, continued to stroke his thigh, not moving until the opportune moment. She touched his tender, heated skin voraciously, gently massaging it, anticipating Kurt's pleasurable groans.

Kurt's head thrashed back and forth. Nobody had ever touched him so. He could remember countless nights of dreaming that somebody would. He had thought it sinful for a long time. He remembered the pain of waking up finding that his nightly rendezvous as being nothing but impossible desires. Kurt had felt so empty waking up those nights.

Here he was however, coated in sweat, being touched by an ashen haired beauty. He tried desperately to make eye contact with her, but through the pleasure couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

Ororo had grown impatient, her nipples were strained against the black fabric of her bra and her legs had groan weak and shaky. Her core ached desperately for him to fill her. Ororo instinctively decided it was time to give. Her delicate digits, reached out cautiously toward the member, quickly grasping the heated, hard flesh.

She heard Kurt intake his breath in almost an instant. His hands grasped the bed spread, making a fist that made his knuckles turn a lighter shade of hue. Kurt moaned loudly lifting his hips into her hand, forcing Ororo to take more of him in.

Ororo smiled, gently touching the member with her other hand as well. She stroked it, unsure of what exactly to do. She was inexperienced in such activities, but she was relieved to know that Kurt was the same way.

Ororo watched his face contort in utmost pleasure. She gazed at him intensively noticing his tail sway back and forth in an erotic dance. Suddenly, she felt his hands on hers. Ororo jumped at the rough texture of his digits.

"Enough…" He murmured, through intakes of breath. "It is your turn."

Ororo gasped, as she felt Kurt lightly push her against the mattress, as he forced himself up. She stared at him, smiling, as he claimed her lips, straddling her. He nipped lightly on her bottom lip. Ororo laughed to herself thinking that he had become more daring in this than before. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she caught Kurt's amber orbs eye her bra. He reached around her back, his coarse hands lightly brushing against her tender flesh. He pulled her into him. She gasped feeling his hard member against her core. She could hear Kurt's breath quicken as well at the contact.

Ororo closed her eyes savoring the contact of flesh. She enjoyed his arms encasing her body. He was so much stronger than she.

Kurt fiddled with the hook of the bra in irritation. He needed to hurry. He couldn't hold out long after that last encounter. Her skin was so soft and her touch had been so innocent. She needed to be loved.

He quickly pulled the bra from her, tossing it aside with the other loose garments. Ororo watched him as he admired her plump breasts. She could feel a cool breeze come across them. Ororo gasped, as Kurt lightly pinched one of the soft hills.

Ororo raised her back into him, pleading for more contact.

"Kurt…" She moaned through clenched teeth, as he caressed her breasts, gently stroking them with both his hands. "H-hurry."

Kurt smirked, as he watched her squirm helplessly beneath him. He stroked her plump breasts, slowly, making sure to quicken as she moaned. Kurt watched her face, noticing her bite her bottom lip. She tossed her head back and forth, her ashen locks flailing relentlessly over the pillow.

He groaned, noticing that he had grown too hard to resist her any longer. Ororo panted, as he removed his hands from her. She felt cold and empty once again. She had grown addicted to his touch.

Kurt smiled, noticing her bare gaze. She glanced up at him in curiosity. She quickly parted lips, as if she wanted to say something, but only a small rasp escaped.

Kurt laughed, leaning to her, his voice husky and coarse.

"It's gonna hurt…" He murmured, gently kissing her dry lips. "But I know it gets better…"

Ororo nodded, anticipating his entrance, her eyes closed tightly. "Just go…"

Kurt plunged into her, hissing, as Ororo dug her nails into his shoulder. Her eyes were widened with a sense of fear and pain. Kurt winced, gently touching her cheek, uncertain of how to comfort her.

Ororo could feel herself take him in. Her walls were sensitive and they clenched him. She whimpered beginning to feel it was too much at once. She almost broke down. After moments of him in her, her walls relaxed, accustomed to him filling her.

Kurt groaned. She was so tight, so unbearably tight around him. It was amazing. He almost succumbed to her then.

Ororo panted. "Keep going…"

Kurt nodded, instinct quickly taking over, he pulled from her. Ororo gasped, feeling suddenly empty again. They both pulled each other into themselves, moaning as they did so. Ororo whimpered, thrashing her head against the pillow. It was like a dance, an erotic, amazing dance. This is why people were so addicted to this.

Kurt thrusted into her plunging deeper into her core every time.

It wasn't long however before they grew tired. Ororo could feel her body begin to fall over the edge. Kurt groaned, desperately trying to hold himself back. She had to come first. Ororo needed it more than he.

She could feel herself fall, her mahogany orbs, widened, and reaction caused her nails to dig into his shoulders. She cried incredibly, almost in pain. Her walls clenched around him, causing him to fall over the edge with her. They cried into the night in unison.

Kurt gasped, feeling his essence fill her. He quickly pulled himself from her and fell to her side, panting for breath. He glanced over to his partner, her chest rising quickly with him, as she inhaled and exhaled.

They lied there for a while, the sense of pleasure still washing over them. Kurt could feel his world spin around him, his body completely drained of all energy. Shortly however, his world grew clear again, his limbs were able to move.

He glanced over to Ororo; she was still feeling the orgasm. He smiled, gently pulling her into him.

Ororo had never felt anything as this. Her world spun endlessly around her. Her need finally spent; her body drained and numb; it stayed so for a long while. She gasped, her world finally becoming vivid again. She felt Kurt pull her to him.

She gently traced his markings, barely able to move her shaky hand. Her breathing had returned to normal and she relished his warm body against hers.

"I'm going to have to get another…" Kurt laughed, referring to the markings. He had said it almost too quiet to hear.

Ororo swallowed, her face still in his chest. "Why?"

Kurt shook his head…still talking to himself. He ignored the question, merely murmuring. "I've given into lust, but this is one sin, I probably will never regret.

**Well that is the end! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
